Bade Breakup
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: 12 shot.    Jade and Beck break up after Beck tries to push his bossiness to far.  After talking to Cat, Tori and Andre about the situation Beck realize how wrong he is.  But Jade is already over him.  Is it too late for Bade or will they reunite?
1. Bade Is No Longer

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. The first few lines were inspired by Frankie Rae's Bade story

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?", Beck said dragging Jade into the RV.<p>

"I was just teasing her." she replied.

"Teasing? The whole school knows what happened to Tori now! Do you know how embarrassing that must be for her?"

"No, I don't." she said.

"You can probably guess what happens now." Beck said, taking a hairbrush from Jade's purse. "Pull your pants down and lie on the couch."

"Yeah let me add that to the list of things that HELL WILL FREAZE OVER BEFORE IT HAPPENED" Jade growled furious as a tick infested dog.

Beck was at the end of his rope.

"Jade you have a choice. You do what I tell you to do or we're done"

"Fine," said Jade, "Goodbye"

Beck was shocked. Jade would never willingly break up with him. She would do anything possible to avoid losing him.

"I'd think that over if I were you," he told her, "Because I won't take you back"

"GOOD," Jade said, "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY"

Now Beck was almost as mad as she was

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE IT'S MY FAULT," he demanded.

"You acted like a complete and total gank and then couldn't even admit you were wrong."

"What else was I supposed to do," Beck demanded.

"Well let me tell you what I'm going to do," Jade said, "I'm going to walk out that door"

She stormed out and slammed the door leaving Beck bewildered and confused. He had done the right thing didn't he? He couldn't just let someone he cared about act stupid.

…

2 Tori: Can you come over. I have a problem?

2 Cat: I need you

2 Andre: I have a problem can u come over

2 Beck: Sure I'll be there in an hour

2 Beck: Be there in a few minutes

2 Beck: K man I'll b there soon

Cat was the first one to come over.


	2. Cat's Visit

"Hey Cat," Beck said, "Come on in"

"Hi," Cat said cheerfully, "What's wrong Beckaboo"

"Want a red velvet cupcake," Beck asked

"Oh yay," Cat said, "I LOVE RED VELVET CUPCAKES"

Beck gave her the cupcake and then explained the situation to her

"BECK," Cat gasped, "That's abuse"

"It is not," Beck said, "It's discipline"

"JADE IS NOT YOUR CHILD," Cat scolded him, "And I think it's even abusive to hit a child too with **no **exception. How can you be surprised that she broke up with you? What made you think it's your place to discipline her?"

"She humiliated Tori," Beck pointed out, "AND SHE SAID I DIDN'T HANDLE THINGS RIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE"

"No," Cat exclaimed feigning shock.

"That's how I was raised," Beck said, "I care enough to want her to be better then she was acting"

"So you can't think of any other solution then hurting her? You don't bother to find out the reason why she's acting like it?"

"When I asked her all I got was excuses," Beck said

"Beck you were absolutely out of line," Cat replied.

"What else was I supposed to do," Beck asked defeated.

"I don't know what happened to you," Cat said, "But I want BECK back. Whoever this person is… is like an alien who took over Beck's body."

"Try to see it from my point of view," Beck said, "I saw my friend in a situation that was not a good situation to be in. I cared enough to try to change it"

Cat put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody doubts that you care," she said, "But treating Jade like she's your kid instead of your girlfriend-"

"Name one other time I did that," Beck demanded.

"Sure," Cat said, "What about when you put her in 'time out'?"

"She was being mean to Tor- I do that a lot don't I?"

"Side with Tori? Side against Jade? Yes. Yes you do," Cat sai

They talked a few more minutes and then she had to go. Tori came over a half hour later.


	3. Tori's Visit

First a note to the person who reviewed and said the 'spanking threat' was a bit too much. Um… thank you for your input. I am not being sarcastic but it was SUPPOSED to be too much. No coffee for a week wouldn't work for 3 reasons. First of all I wrote a story like that before. Secondly Jade would give up coffee in order to keep Beck but she wouldn't allow him to physically or emotionally hurt her which he was trying to do and last but not least there would be no way to monitor if Jade had coffee or not as she could have snuck in a cup o' joe any time he wasn't around

When Beck told Tori what happened she looked fairly annoyed. She also looked semi grateful.

"First of all," she told Beck, "THANK YOU for sticking up for me. I appreciate that but you're out of control. I mean seriously you're out of control."

"You mean about yesterday," Beck asked, "I really thought I had done the right thing."

"You've been getting angry a lot lately," Tori said, "And acting in ways that is not like you"

Beck sighed. He knew that Tori was right. It was just ever since his mother died 3 months ago he had no patience for anything. He was angry and bitter and frankly he was miserable. He just didn't have what it took anymore to be positive. There was no point in pretending he didn't have issues.

"I know you miss your mom," Tori added, "But you've been jumping to conclusions and you've been getting really irritable lately"

"My mom used to get mad at me sometime and I turned out okay," Beck said

"Did you Beck? Did you really?"

Beck paused He thought he had but now he wasn't so sure.

"Besides what gave you the idea that you're in charge," Tori added, "A relationship even a friendship is equal."

"Okay but I don't do it much," Beck pointed out knowing how lame he sounded.

"You tried to act that way to Cat," Tori reminded him, "Because she ate a red velvet cupcake"

"She ate 7 red velvet cupcakes **in an hour**," Beck pointed out

"And your solution made no sense whatsoever," Tori replied, "To me to Cat to Jade to **anyone **at all"

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time. Help me get Jade back… please"

"Sorry Beck," Tori said, "You're on your own with this. She wouldn't listen to me anyway"


	4. Andre's Visit

When Andre came over his reaction to Beck's story was really sarcastic.

"You did WHAT," Andre exclaimed.

"I wanted Jade to see how-"

"Never mind that," Andre said, "What in the hell were you thinking doing what you did in the first place let alone how insensitive you've been lately."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT," Beck groaned in frustration.

"Hm… lemme think about that for a second. BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH! You know why Jade has an issue with what you said the other day.

"I know she's going through a tough time and all," Beck said, "But that doesn't mean she can be cruel and expect to get away with it"

"And what do you think you're being," Andre pointed out.

"Look just help me get Jade back. You're the best of the best after all"

"BECK! In order to get Jade back you have to stop being a gank. You need to stop acting like you're the big boss who knows everything. You need to admit that you were entirely out of line. You need to apologize **and **I think you need to apologize to everyone you acted like a gank too"

"I didn't know what else to do," Beck said, "It was the only idea I had at the time."

"Do you think," Andre asked, "That there have never been times I'd been frustrated with Tori?"

"Of course there is," Beck said, "There is a part of you that's human after all"

"I would never act in a way that's hurtful to h- and what do you mean **a part of me **that's human"

"Dude you're an amazing person and practically perfect"

"I'm still human-"

"What about Buddy," Beck said, "If Tori did what Buddy did you would never let that one go"

"I forgave Buddy," Andre said, "I would forgive Tori a heck of a lot quicker."

"You forgave Buddy," Beck asked surprised

"Yes I did," Andre said, "and don't change the subject. We aren't talking about Buddy right now. We're talking about you"

"Well," Beck said, "I thought I was doing the right thing"

They talked about 20 more minutes until Andre had to go.


	5. No Longer Available

At 2 o'clock Saturday afternoon Beck gently knocked on Jade's door. Jade opened the door.

"GO AWAY," she told him.

"Jade please," Beck said, "We need to talk"

"I will not talk to a bastard who wanted to hurt me," Jade replied with fire in her voice.

"I know it may seem like that," Beck said, "But-"

"SEEM LIKE IT," Jade snapped, "You all but outwardly **said **it"

"You didn't seem to have a problem when I acted that way to Tori," Beck snapped going into defensive mode.

"Leave," Jade said, "Now"

"I want us to get back together," Beck said, "I miss you"

"Well too bad," Jade replied, "Because I'm already dating someone else"

"WHY," Beck asked her shocked.

"Beck we don't belong together," Jade said, "If anything you belong with Vega. You obviously like her better then me and you know what... I'm fine with that now. I'm not going to stop you from being with her or anyone else you want to be with but it won't be me. I'm not okay with the way you act towards me at all"

"What did I ever do to you that's so bad," Beck asked.

"Well let see," she ticked off on her fingers, "You gave me a time out like I was a child-"

"Because you were being rude," Beck said

"You know you're not my damn father," Jade replied, "Moving on when you won student teacher week and replaced Sikowitz for the week was probably the one I resented you most for"

"WHAT are you talking about," Beck said, "What did I do that time?"

"Me and Vega got into a fight if you recall and you had the nerve to UGH!"

"UGH IS NOT a word," Beck said, "What did I have the nerve to do!"

"YOU LET VEGA OFF WITH A WARNING AND ASSIGNED ME DETENTION," Jade screamed at him

"WHICH YOU DIDN"T BOTHER GOING TO," Beck yelled Beck

"AND THEN YOU TOLD LANE AND HE TOOK AWAY MY LEAD IN THE PLAY," Jade snarled, "THE POINT IS YOU ARE ALWAYS SIDING AGAINST ME AND WITH TORI AND YOU KNOW WHY I HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THE WAY YOU ACTED AND IT WAS LIKE YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS. EVEN NOW I COULD FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT BUT I WILL **NEVER **FORGIVE YOU FOR WANTING TO HURT ME"

Jade's doorbell rang.

"Dayvid's here," Jade said, "Now leave!"

Beck left dejected. About a month ago everything was going right. Then his mother died and everything went downhill from there.

Beck sat in the park a few hours later. It seemed to bring him a little bit of peace. Soon he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up hoping it was Jade but instead it was his mother.

"Mum," he whispered.

"Oh sweetie," his mother said, "I could see from heaven that you're going through a lot. What's wrong darlin'"

"You know what's wrong," Beck said, "It's not fair. First I lose you in that DAMN accident and then I lose Jade"

"Darling Jade does have a point," his mother said gently, "You do treat Jade unfairly"

"You kept me in line too," Beck said, "and I was okay!"

"Three things I would like to point out here. First of all you're not Jade's father. Secondly you do tend to side **against **Jade a lot and third at the moment you are **not **okay"

"I haven't been okay since you died," Beck said, "I don't think I'll ever be okay again"


	6. Not Destroyed

"Beck," his mother said, "I may be dead but I am not gone. I am right here with you and I always will be. Also don't follow my bad personality traits. Follow my good ones."

"Mom you didn't have any bad personally traits."

"Yes I did," his mother said, "I would get mad sometimes without understanding the whole story and that cost me. Unfortunately that's a trait you got from me and unfortunately it is costing you."

"What's there to understand. Jade completely humiliated Tori and I couldn't let Tori act the way that she was acting," Beck said.

"Beck you need to understand something about Jade. Jade saw Tori as someone who came in and all of a sudden started showing her up. Tori, the girl who gets all the parts. Tori, the girl who is a winner when she's been in Hollywood Arts less then a year. Tori, who has friends who adore her. Tori who has you. It was personal with Tori. It was different with Tori and Jade was becoming more and more angry by the minute. Tori was outshining Jade and whenever Jade would try to talk about it you would brush it off. Then a stroke of good hits. Tori is knocked down a few pegs. Jade feels like finally Tori will understand how **she **is feeling. Now it all backfires. How do you think you would feel if you were in Jade's shoes and don't say you're not the same sized feet."

"Resentful," Beck admitted, "But mom I didn't know what to do. I saw a disaster happening and I was trying to stop it in the quickest and easiest way possible."

"Siding against Jade all the time is not quick or easy. It's painful for you and for her and even for Tori."

"Okay I understand but mom what would you have done the other day if you were me."

"I would have discussed the situation calmly with the person and tried to understand how they were feeling and why they did what they did. I would have never acted hurtful."

"When I tried to ask her all I got were lies," Beck said.

"I knew you were an actor," his mother said, "I didn't know you were an artist."

"How am I an artist mom," he asked.

"Well you are **drawing **conclusions," his mother said, "Let me tell you why you did what you did. You were angry. You were angry that all of a sudden your life went to heck in a hand basket when I went in the car to go home and never **came home **because I was killed in that accident which you rightly felt could have been avoided and you can't tell me you were not angry when you acted the way you did."

With that Beck's versed broke and he burst into tears.

"Yes," he said, "I was angry. I was pissed off. I thought the whole damn this was unfair. Some morons in a car took your life. I LOST YOU!"

His mother wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly stroking his hair.

"Beck you will never lose me,' she said, "But I think you know what you need to do. You need to start healing"

"I don't know how to heal mom," Beck said, "I'm broken but unlike Jade I **am **destroyed."

"No," his mother said, "You FEEL destroyed. That doesn't mean that you ARE destroyed. Jade felt destroyed and she wasn't. You're not destroyed either"


End file.
